Silicone rubber microparticulates are known to have a number of desirable features, such as an excellent heat resistance, cold resistance, weathering resistance, lubricity, water repellency, release performance, liquid absorptivity, and stress-relaxation performance. This has led to a wide diversification in their types and to their use as property modifiers in a number of fields. Silicone rubber particulates can be prepared, for example, by cryopulverizing solid silicone rubber using a grinder or by curing an emulsified liquid silicone rubber composition and removing the water from the resulting aqueous dispersion of silicone rubber particulate to isolate the silicone rubber particulate (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Numbers Hei 63-202658 (202658/1988) and Hei 63-77942 (77942/1988)). In the case of the latter method, it has been advantageous for the purpose of inhibiting aggregation of the silicone rubber particulate to remove the water by drying in a hot gas current. This approach, however, is known to be encumbered by the following problems: (i) the generation of static electricity has required the implementation of countermeasures for dust explosions, and (ii) drying in a hot gas current has also required large amounts of electrical energy. Another problem is the high cost of the equipment for inhibiting the negative effects on the human body and the dust explosions that can be caused by the generation of static and the increased degree of charging that occur when a silicone rubber particulate is fluidized at its point of use.